fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
Minireena
:Were you looking for Ballora or Ballora Gallery? Or perhaps their Custom Night counterpart Minireena 2? Minireena is one of the antagonists from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Appearance The Minireenas are small, feminine mannequin-style animatronics. They are very small with bald, white, mask-like faces, pitch black eyes (with amber eyes in their jumpscare) and a smiling mouth with no teeth. Inside their masks, a spherical head can be seen attacked to their necks. Their bodies are simple in design without toes (but they do have fingers, as seen in the spinning gif below), mainly just being a tan torso with a white tutu which is removable (as shown when they climb into the springlock suit). They have bendable joints on their ankles, knees, hips, shoulders, elbows and wrists along with a larger upper chest and a rotatable neck. They strongly resemble the Puppet from FNAF 2. Minireenas stand at about just less than 2.5 ft tall, making them about the same size as the BidyBabs and one of the smaller animatronics in the game. Role in Sister Location Night 1 The Minireenas are seen dancing beside Ballora on her stage after being shocked. Night 3 They are seen holding Ballora's body parts on her stage. Night 4 The Minireenas will attempt to crawl into your springlock suit and jumpscare you while you try to keep the springlocks wound. They do not wear their tutus in this night. Custom Night There are two versions of Minireena in the Custom Night. The first version of Minireena''' will try to drain your oxygen by tampering with oxygen canisters. You can stop them by administering a controlled shock, which causes them to disintegrate. There are three of them all together they will somehow respawn and try to drain oxygen again, though. The second version of Minireena will distract the player by covering up their screen and impeding their vision of the office. They also laugh, making it more difficult to hear audio cues. Five can appear at the most and they cannot be stopped. Sounds Giggles Various giggles by Minireena 2. Custom Night The sounds the Minireenas make when draining the player's oxygen in Custom Night. ---- Jumpscare The Minireenas' Jumpscare Sound: '''WARNING! EXTREMELY LOUD! Trivia *BidyBab and Minireena are the only characters who are not on the presumed party schedule. *The Minireena's are one of the smallest characters in the entire series. *Minireenas, Bon-Bon, and Bonnet are the only animatronics from FNaF:SL that don't have 5 fingers. *The Minireenas are one of the only animatronics in FNaF:SL to not have rosy cheeks (Excluding Springtrap), the others being are the BidyBabs, Electrobab and Ennard. *Minireena and Ennard are not shown in the game's trailer. * The Minireenas seem to be the "minions" of Ballora, as they are always on her stage and appear to be unfinished miniature version of her. * In Ballora's extras screen, the Minireenas seem to be arranging themselves to spell "BABY". ** This also occurs while Minireenas are dancing on stage with Ballora. * There is an easter egg in which a hologram of a Minireena can appear in the Primary Control Module when you are killed by Ballora enough times. *In Night 4 if the springlocks completely unwind, you will still die with the Minireena's jumpscare. *The Minireenas seem to be very strong for their size, as they are seen holding up Ballora's parts in Night 3. **Unless the Minireenas are able to put animatronics back together, it is unknown why Ballora's parts were being held by the Minireeenas on Night 3 if Ballora was to be scooped on Night 4. *Minireena has a voice actor job description, however there's no voice for the Minireenas in the game. **The voice acting could be the Minireena 2 laughing heard in the Custom Night. *There seem to be more Minireenas than the ones on stage, as there are more than four crawling into your suit in Night 4. **Custom Night shows that there are at least 8 Minireenas in Sister Location. *Minireenas can be seen in the background of the "GET BACK ON YOUR STAGE. NOW." teaser *Like Bon-Bon, Bonnet, and Bidybab, the Minireenas have no eyebrows. *Bon-Bon, Bonnet, and Minireena are the only animatronics that have no separate, moving faceplates in FNaF:SL, meaning they don't open up their face when jumpscaring. *Minireena doesn't seem to have an endoskeleton, like the Marionette. **Instead they have a plastic rod holding their center body together and metal joints holding their arms and legs together. *In Night 4, the Minireenas don't seem to be wearing their tutus. *In the Custom Night, they dissolve oddly similarly to the way Baby dissolves when she dies in the Circus Baby Minigame. *Seen in their jumpscare, Minireenas can make their eyes glow. **This is strange, due to Minireenas having no endoskeletons. **This is also similar to the Puppet's jumpscare, but only with white pupils. *Minireena is the only animatronic to have a chest with only 1 color. *Minireena's name seems to come from a mixture of the words "minion" or "mini" and "ballerina." *Minireena's jumpscare holds a strong resemblance to the Puppet's jumpscare; abruptly appearing from in front of you whilst moving closer to you. *The Minireenas and BidyBab's names were never mentioned in the game. *In Custom Night in the mobile version, the Minireenas are far away from the oxygen supply. This is one of the mistakes or mis-animations. *It says that Minireena(s) are suppose to be a carnival prize in its voice actor's description. *For an unknown reason, the Minireena's are posed in the extras menu to spell the word BABY. Gallery NOWBrightened.png|The only picture of Minireena. Minireena.jpg|Minireenas spelling out Baby's name. Minireena Photo 2.png|Minireena close up. Minireena Right Crawl.gif|Minireena Crawling up left. Minireena Jumpscare.gif|Minireena's Jumpscare. 1168.png|The last frame of Minireena's jumpscare. Minireena Left Crawl.gif|Minireena Crawling up right. Minirena dance.gif|Minireena Dancing. Minibody.png|Minireena's full body. Minireena_bright_test.png|Brightened for clarity.|Link=The Immortal and The Restless Minireena's Easter Egg.jpeg|The spinning Minireena easter egg as seen in the Primary Control Module. Twirling.gif|Minireenas dancing with Ballora on-stage. Minireena_Attack.png|Minireenas carrying Ballora's Body parts on Night 3. Minireenas Drain Oxygen.png|Minireenas trying to drain oxygen. Minireenas Cover Screen.png|Minireenas trying to cover your screen. MinireenaCN.png|Minireena's Image as seen on the Custom Night Menu. Minireena2Image.png|Minireena 2's Custom Night Image. Angry Ballet.jpeg|Minireena and Minireena 2 as seen in Angry Ballet with Ballora. LovingOxygen.gif|Minireena tampering with oxygen (click to animate). Minireenas... evaporating....gif|Minireena deteriorating after a controlled shock in Custom Night (click to animate). Minireena_Center_Crawl.gif|A Minireena going through the middle of the springsuit (click to animate). Animatronics Category:Sister Location Category:Animatronics Category:Unknown Gender Category:Band Members Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:Female Category:Human Animatronics Category:Night 1 Category:Night 4 Category:Night 3 Category:FNaF Category:Doll Animatronics Category:Unknown Fate Category:Weirdos Category:Dolls, Attack! Category:Bottom Shelf Category:Angry Ballet Category:Cupcake Challenge Category:Golden Freddy